


School Days

by TheMetaphysical



Series: allbam prompts [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Underage Drinking, club shenanigans, drunk hook up, freshman bambam, goofy int. student bambam, graduate assistant jinyoung, i hope this is a little bit nior, library helper jinyoung, old man jinyoung, tired and overworked jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetaphysical/pseuds/TheMetaphysical
Summary: Jinyoung works at the library while he's working on his masters, and Bambam has barely left Thailand. Jinyoung hopes he never has to see him again, but no such luck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allbam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allbam/gifts).

> Drawn from another allbam prompt

_ Crash! _ Jinyoung’s ears perked up. It was a familiar sound, the book cart falling over. But Jinyoung was the only person on duty at the library, so it couldn’t have been one of the clumsy new hires. The only other option was even worse, _ a clumsy student._

Jinyoung quickly made his way towards the source of the sound, and sure enough, there was the cart on the ground, surrounded by scattered books, their pages wrinkling and spines being abused. Jinyoung rolled his eyes when he saw the culprit. He didn’t like to stereotype, but when you’ve worked in the same place for three years, you start to really know your clientele. Bleach blond hair, lip gloss, and a studded belt was the type of client that needed to have their hand held as they perused the shelves, lest something bad happen to the books.

As Jinyoung approached, he noticed there was a bigger problem than just the appearance. Dirty converse, an iPod blasting something loud, and _ chewing gum _. Jinyoung cleared his throat and one of the boy’s headphones popped out of his ear in time to hear Jinyoung.

He turned around, startled to see Jinyoung standing behind him.

“Hello. Do you need some help?” Jinyoung kept his face controlled, even though he was burning up on the inside.

“Um,” he looked back at the shelved books, then at Jinyoung again. “Yeah, I do. I'm trying to find books for my creative writing course.”

Jinyoung pulled his reading glasses out of his front pocket and read the course syllabus the boy handed to him. “Oh, you have Dauber. I took his class when I was a freshman too.”

“What year are you?” 

“I’m a graduate student,” he muttered, eyes scanning the packet a million miles a minute. There were quite a few books on this syllabus, and if he remembered correctly, this class wasn't easy. But if he could find all the books for him, hopefully, he wouldn't have to see him in the library again until next semester. He looked away from the page and back at the books on the ground. “You’re in the right area, but not the right aisle.

The boy’s eyes followed Jinyoung’s and landed on the books. “Oh no! Did I knock those over? I did, didn’t I?” He quickly scrambled to pick them all up, not being very careful in his haste.

“It’s fine, really. I’ll do it.” Jinyoung’s smile fell, but that was about all the displeasure his face revealed.

“No, I insist.” He quickly stacked all the books onto the cart, which Jinyoung methodically and silently, organized to his liking.

“Your books are in the next aisle over,” Jinyoung said as he began pushing the cart with him, the boy following behind in pace.

“I’m sorry about the cart, I’m Bambam by the way, and I just transferred here from Thailand. I’ve always wanted to come to Korea, You see, my mom owns a lot of Korean restaurants-”

At this point, Jinyoung couldn’t bring the smile back to his face. His patience was slipping as fast as the boy was talking. He looked for the books as quickly as possible, droning out the boy’s words, but he just wouldn’t shut up. Just how many rules was he breaking? Loud music, loud speech, destruction of books, and _ chewing gum _?!

He quickly whipped around, all the books he needed, collected into his hands and ready to be passed on. “Bambam, is it?” Jinyoung's eyes crinkled and his grip on the books in his hands was tight. 

Bambam smiled, nodding his head enthusiastically.

“Here are all of your books. Check out is in the back. If you can write as fast as you talk, you should get an A.”

Jinyoung was working in the back later that day but could hear a loud voice squeaking in the front that could only belong to a freshman. Jinyoung was just glad he wasn’t the one having to deal with people right now. But that happiness quickly ended.

“Jinyoung, there’s someone asking for you.”

_ No there isn’t _ , Jinyoung thought. _ There better not be. _

Lisa came into the back to meet Jinyoung. 

“I’m not working the front desk,” Jinyoung said seriously.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to!” Lisa defended. “But there's this little Thai boy-” Jinyoung squeezed his eyes shut. _ Oh fuck, oh no. _“And he said ‘Is there a guy here? I met him this morning. He’s really cool and serious, and he needs glasses.’”

“Did you tell him I was here?”

“Of course I did!” She beamed.

“Of course you did,” Jinyoung mirrored.

Jinyoung made his way to the front, smiling at the boy who grinned back, saying “Hi!” much too loudly for Jinyoung’s liking.

“Hi, Bambam.”

“Hi, Jinyoung-hyung. I need your help in finding books again.”

Jinyoung gritted his teeth behind his smile. Lisa must have told him his name. “Let me see your syllabus.”

Bambam handed it over and Jinyoung pulled his glasses out to survey it. Another writing class. Jinyoung read the course description this time: _ a requirement to fulfill for all majors _. If he was a writing major, then why didn’t he have a better appreciation for books and a library?

He moved the paper away from his face to look at Bambam who was quiet, blowing bubbles with his chewing gum.

“Do you want a piece?”

“There’s no gum in the library.”

“Oh.” He pulled the gum out of his mouth and wrapped it into a piece of paper which he then stuck in his pocket.

Jinyoung cringed internally. “Don’t put it in your pocket, throw it away here.” He brought the empty trashcan over the desk for Bambam to toss his gum into.

Jinyoung led them to the fourth floor of the library and put his glasses back on to read the numbers lining the spines. It felt unusually quiet and it was because Bambam was silent.

“Did your class go poorly? You're not talking.”

“No, I'm just a little sad. My Korean isn't as good as I want it to be.”

“It's only your first year. Cheer up. There's lots of time to improve.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I’m most definitely right. Here are two books, but the third I have to order it from a different library. We’ll probably have it the next time I see you.”

Bambam nodded accepting the books as they walked back to the elevator.

Jinyoung put his glasses back into his pocket when they arrived back on the first floor, realizing he left them on longer than necessary. 

“Why don’t you wear your glasses all the time?”

“I only need them to read.”

“Oh.”

“Ready to checkout?” Lisa asked.

“Thanks, Jinyoung-hyung! See you soon!"

Jinyoung sighed, waving over his shoulder as he retreated to the back, knowing it would be too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_ What am I doing here? _ Jinyoung wondered as he sipped from his overpriced drink. Another week of classes, bills to pay, and careless students to pick up after at the library had driven him to drink. Well, sort of. It had driven Lisa to drink and Jinyoung had just tagged along. He brought his friend Mark along too, who was always down for fun, but Jinyoung had lost both of them in the crowd of the club.

Mark had gone off to dance with some guy and Lisa was talking the bartender’s head off. Now Jinyoung was alone, granted tipsy, but feeling wistful. He was such a stick in the mud. Sure, he’d agreed to go out, but for what if all he was gonna do was drink by himself in a corner.

He chugged his drink, slamming it back down on the bar counter, then went off to dance. He was gonna have fun even if it killed him.

Jinyoung swished his hips around, trying to get into the feel of the music and let his tensions go. After a few songs, he was really getting into it, and was finally having fun. But a familiar mop of bleached hair and a dash of lip gloss swirling in and out of his vision took him out of his dancing high and brought him back down to earth.

“Bambam?” Jinyoung called over the music.

Bambam slowed his movements, looking around, but not seeing who had called him.

Jinyoung pushed his way through the crowd a little more and reached out to put a hand on Bambam’s shoulder.

Bambam stopped, squinting his eyes to see in the dark, his face brightening when he figured out who was in front of him. “Jinyoung-hyung!” Bambam came in close to give Jinyoung a hug. “What are you doing here?”

Jinyoung was surprised at the sudden affection and gave a lousy hug back. Jinyoung could have asked Bambam the same question. Jinyoung was of age, and he was sure Bambam wasn’t. But more importantly, judging by Bambam’s goofy face and the fact that he was still kind of hugging Jinyoung, he was very drunk.

“I came with my friends,” Jinyoung replied.

“Me too.” The stupid grin on Bambam’s face was still there, and he still made no move to release Jinyoung. “Wanna dance?”

Jinyoung would only admit it was the alcohol that made him agree, and soon Bambam was gyrating, grinding, and flying all over the dance floor with him. Jinyoung was struggling to keep up, his partying days were long behind him. Conversely, Bambam had come prepared for a  _ long  _ night of clubbing; he had certainly dressed up for the occasion, letting every asset he had show, while Jinyoung was just in his street clothes. There dancing only became more hectic when Bambam encouraged Jinyoung to down three more shots, and Bambam could barely stand on his own two feet after throwing back five more shots despite Jinyoung’s pleas not to.

They were both a drunk mess, but so was everyone else, so Jinyoung didn’t feel like a fool or out of place. Jinyoung was having a good time, but he also had mixed feelings about letting Bambam dirty dance all over him, since they barely knew each other, but the alcohol was numbing most of those worries.

After what felt like minutes, Jinyoung realized it was actually hours that had passed when he took the chance to survey the club and notice how empty it was becoming. Bambam was falling all over him and coming dangerously close to getting them both kicked out. He checked around for Lisa and Mark, but they were nowhere in sight. Jinyoung rummaged around for his phone in his back pocket, and forced his eyes to focus on the text bubbles on the screen. After a painfully long time of trying to read, Jinyoung discovered they had gone off with their hookups hours ago, but promised to come get him if he needed them. Jinyoung slipped his phone back into his pocket, thinking they might need to fulfill that promise very soon.

“Bambam,” Jinyoung tried to stand up straight and hold Bambam too, but it was proving difficult without the help of the wall behind him.

“Hmm?” Bambam slurred, eyes opening and closing. He was falling asleep on Jinyoung’s chest.

“Where are your friends?” Jinyoung whipped his head around trying to identify anyone who looked even remotely like Bambam, but everyone was blurring together.

“I dunno.”

"Hey, wake up." Bambam was blacking out, and Jinyoung slapped his cheek a few times, what he thought was lightly, to keep him conscious.

Bambam peeled his face off of Jinyoung's chest and rubbed his cheek comfortingly, a pout forming. "You slapped me."

"It's for your own good," Jinyoung rushed. Water, he needed water. Where the hell was the bartender? Oh, right, with Lisa. He could worry about that later, right now he needed to get both of their asses home before dawn.

"Do you live in the dorms?"

Bambam nodded. He was still wrapped around Jinyoung, but the slaps had sobered him up a little.

Jinyoung lumbered out of the club, dragging Bambam behind him, to hail a taxi. It was a short ride back to campus made to feel longer than it was with the taxi driver threatening Jinyoung not to let Bambam throw up in his car.

The sun was about to rise when Bambam was able to get them into his dorm and unlock his room.

Bambam fell to the ground when the door opened and Jinyoung ran to the nearest bathroom to pee and drink from the sink like there was no tomorrow. After splashing his face with water, he looked in the mirror. His face was red and his clothes stained with spilled drinks and sweat. He hadn’t had a night this exciting in a while, and he couldn’t quite figure out if he liked it or not.

Leaving the bathroom and looking at his surroundings, he realized he was really in the freshman dorms he had once frequented a couple of years ago. But looking at the current state of things, there wasn’t much to miss.

Bambam was still on the floor where Jinyoung had left him, and Jinyoung was decent enough to go back and hoist him up and take him to his bedroom...but it was harder than it looked. Jinyoung had lost his balance and ended up throwing Bambam against the wall to keep them both upright.

Bambam’s head thunked against the plaster, and he let out a whiny “ouch,” at the pain.

For whatever reason, Jinyoung started laughing, at what he didn’t know, but he was suddenly glad he had run into Bambam and spent the night so carelessly with him, despite getting way too drunk and staying out way too late. Bambam was neglectful, but at least he showed Jinyoung a good time. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Bambam in appreciation, making up for his lackluster hug earlier, and giving himself a break trying to take care of them both.

Jinyoung felt Bambam move his hands from covering his head to hugging him back. “You can stay the night if you want.”

Jinyoung pulled his head back from where it was resting on Bambam’s shoulder, and Bambam wasted no time giving him the best kiss his drunken ass could muster.

Jinyoung was surprised Bambam still had it in him to try to put the moves on Jinyoung. Then again, he did dance with him all night, and he did go through all of this trouble to get him home safely, when he could have been a dick and left him to fend for himself, drunk and alone in a foreign country.

Jinyoung licked his lips, deliberating. Bambam was still a dumb punk he would probably be seeing too often at the library, but Jinyoung had judged him prematurely. Punks weren't all bad.

He set Bambam down, leaning on the wall for support. “I can’t stay the night, but I had fun." He gave Bambam a kiss on the cheek in consolation. "Drink some water, you know where to find me.” He wasn't saying no forever, just for tonight.


End file.
